Travel Threw Time, Maybe! Huh! I Give Up!
by Challen Evergreen
Summary: Two girls travel back... forth... side to side... what?  Read n Review. Thanks. Finally finished with Sirius and Zoe so now it's Ray and Cat's turn. Can consider it with my other HP, but don't have to. There are merely name's and such you may recognize. I should be updating ever week or two, as long as I stay ahead. And I do have an entire weekend so... expect another chapter soon.
1. Disappearing Act and Meeting Dumbledore

Hecate Rayen Hermetic sat lounging on her bed watching one of her favorite movie series, Harry Potter. She was doing a movie marathon for her sixteenth birthday, and presently, she and her best friend, Cateline, where on HP & the Order of the Phoenix.

Ray's least favorite part was about to come on, the part where Sirius is hit by a spell from his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and falls into the veil, never to be seen again.

Cat said I was such a girl at this point, because it always made me tear up a bit. She said that was ok though, because I _never_ cry when anyone but her is around and sometimes it's good for me to, or so she says. I think she's crazy, but she just laughs at me. But back to the movie.

Just as Bellatrix sent the curse that threw Sirius over the edge, there was a knock at the door.

I looked at Cat with an arched brow, but she just shrugged. It was only her and I tonight because my only parent, my father, had taken off a few days ago and no one had heard from him, and Cat's only parent, her mom, had taken off _three_ _months_ ago without a backward glance. We only had us, and we were ok with that. Except for the fact that another knock sounded, and we had no idea who it could possibly be.

I finally shrugged and stood to get the door, opening it slightly and peering out. "Who's there?" I called.

No one answered, so I began shutting the door. Then, from out of the darkness someone sprang for the door and it was thrown against the wall so forcefully that I was sent flying back. Cat came running, but didn't get far before she was also thrown back, by some unknown force.

Before either of us could do anything we were trapped by invisible bonds and set on the couch.

"Which one of you is Hecate?" The weird individual demanded.

"Why you wanna know?" Cat demanded next to Ray.

"You must be her." The man said without answering Cat's question.

Ray just sat there, unable to even open her mouth, and before she could protest, or even correct the misconception, the man pulled out a stick – that looked suspiciously like a wand – and pointed it at Cat.

The man shouted _Crucio_, and all of the sudden Cat screamed.

Ray's eyes widened and she couldn't believe what was going on. None of this was real, it couldn't be. Magic wasn't real, people didn't burst into houses and demand to know who you were, then point a _**wand**_ at you when you didn't tell them.

But it did happen, it was happening, and her best friend's screams filtered through Ray's shock and pushed her into action.

Somehow she fought the bonds and threw herself over her best friend, grabbing her hand. The pain seemed to transfer from Cat, to her, and she clenched her teeth to keep her scream locked in.

She looked to the television screen, and somehow the movie had switched over to the scene at the end of the last movie. The scene with all of the Golden Trio as adults, and their kids. _But we weren't even watching the Seventh Movie part Two yet_.

"_Please take us to a safe place."_ Ray whispered softly, praying, to what she didn't know, but doing it none the less.

Ray felt a painful jarring go through her as she hit the ground, then even more pain as Cat landed on her legs. She felt the snap that was her right ankle breaking and winced at the thought of _that_ particular doctor's bill. Her dad wasn't going to be happy about that.

Finally Ray thought that she should, _maybe_, look around and get her bearing. So she did just that, only to wish, seconds later, that she hadn't.

_What was going on here?_ She would focus on that, and nothing else, until she was more grounded.

"Umm… Excuse me ladies. May I help you?" Ray heard above her. She felt her eyes grow rather large and she sat up as straight as possible – well, as straight as one can with a newly broken ankle - before turning her upper body around.

Of course Cat, being who she was, decided that of course there was nothing scary about being tortured by a man with a wooden stick then transported to god only knew where and deposited on to someone else's floor unceremoniously. "Hi." She said, standing and looking at a man _in a photo_. A man was talking to them, _from a photo!_

Ray gulped at Cat's words – or rather word – and looked up so as to confront her newest problem.

**Albus Dumbledore's POV (Normally I stick to Third Person, and I will be doing that mostly, but I think this is something that really needs to be strictly in Dumbledore's POV.)**

He was Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a man of great prestige. He'd been through many things in his long career before he took over as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and many things in his long career as Headmaster, before his death, but the two teenagers presently sprawled – or rather one sprawling and the other standing poking at things – in the Headmistress's office was something he'd never come into contact with before.

"I don't wish to be rude, for you are guests, but who _exactly_ are you?" He asked.

"I'm Cat." The poker said as she, once more, turned to pick up and put down various things in his office.

"Your parent's named you after an animal my dear?" He asked, confused and unsure if it was her strange accent or her words that surprised him.

"Nope." The girl answered with nothing more than a one word answer.

"What is your _full_ name? If I may so inquire." He asked once more.

The girl giggled. "You may." She said mockingly. "My _full _name is Cateline Amata Blaise." She answered finally, then turned and lifted up a very old, and rather tattered hat, and began tipping it this way and that.

"Blaise you said?" He asked the girl, wishing to be sure that was what she'd said.

"Yes." She said shortly.

He wrinkled his nose then turned to the other girl. "And you miss?"

The other girl was nothing like the first, she wasn't open or agreeable in the least. She had a distrusting nature and he would have a much more difficult time with her.

"I promise I have no wish to harm you." He said, wishing to calm her.

"I shall tell you my name, only _after_ you tell me yours." She answered grudgingly.

He gave a small laugh "My name is Albus Dumbledore." he answered.

The girl who was standing, Miss Cateline, gasped. "_The_ Albus Dumbledore?"

"I imagine." He said.

"Well, if that's the case then I am Hecate Rayen Hermetic." The girl sitting on the ground said distrustingly, probably only answering because she agreed to do so.

"May I ask another question?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Why are you sitting on the floor still? There are plenty of comfortable options lying around the room if you are tired." He told her, his eyebrows rose.

"Oh, my ankles broken." She answered as if it meant nothing.

**Third Person**

Ray heard her best friend's intake of breath and tensed herself for the coming marathon.

"Why didn't you say anything when we first got here?" Cat demanded irritably. "You could have hurt it _even_ _more_!" Now her raised voice was getting higher and louder, soon the full blow-out would occur. "If anything happens to you… I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO!" And she'd hit full blow-up mode. "**YOU COULD HAVE **_**DIED**_**! AND I WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN WHY!"** Finally her friend ran out of breath.

"First off, I was sitting, not moving, so nothing would have been affected." She began, cutting Cat off when she tried to speak. "Second; if anything happened to me, you'd be fine. It wouldn't kill you because then I would be forced to haunt you, and we _both _know what you're scared of most." Cat tried, once more to interrupt, and once more was shut down by Ray. "And third… There is _no way_ something as minor as a broken ankle could have killed me when the lunatic with the stick didn't, so stop worrying."

Ray watched the indecision flicker across her friends features before it finally settled on an eye rolling, and turning back to the hat she'd found.

She turned back to the older man with the twinkling eyes. "What day is it?" She asked, almost scared to know.

The old man gave her a smile, "It's August 17th. The new school year will begin in a few weeks."

_Well at least _that_ didn't change._ She thought miserably. "What year?"

"Well, 2015 of course." He answered as though she should know.

"Of course it is." Ray muttered sarcastically. "Ok then, _where are we_ would have to be my next question, if that's the case." She said, equally as miserable sounding.

The old man's eyes twinkled even further before he answered "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The finest school of magic the world has ever seen."

"Oh my god! Are we really?" This, of course, was when Cat decided to join the conversation.

"Of course, have you heard of us?" He asked.

"In a sense, yes." Ray answered, rather than allowing Cat to.

"Is there something bothering you dear?" The man asked once more.

Ray turned to Cat in indecision, but of course Cat just shrugged so they decided the smartest thing to do would be to just get it out of the way.

"Well, our story is a bit farfetched, but I suppose we should tell at least _one_ person." She said grudgingly, receiving a glare from Cat. "We aren't from around here." She began.

"Well I have deduced that one for myself." Dumbledore said with another one of those signature smiles he seemed to keep pulling out.

"Well, we are from America -"

"That's the odd accent."

Ray gave him an arched brow before continuing. "Anyways… we are from the year 2012, it's _not_ 2015 were we are yet." She paused, expecting to be interrupted, but he only nodded for her to go on. "We were at my house, watching… a movie, and a man came through and demanded to know our names then started torturing Cat and so I wished for us to be taken somewhere safe and we ended up here."

"That _is_ an odd story." Dumbledore said with a thinking look on his face.

"It's not a story." Cat said in a defensive voice.

"I only mean in the sense of a telling, not that I don't believe you." He explained, trying to calm the distraught teen. "Did you bring your wands?" He asked as an afterthought.

The girls gave each other strange looks. "We don't have any magic."

"Nonsense, if you didn't, you wouldn't be here." He said with a wave of his hands.

Ray looked at Cat and thought hard. "Well, Cat does seem to help healing along when she's around."

"See, that's just your powers manifesting." Dumbledore explained like anyone should have known that.

"But I don't do anything like that." Ray said, sighing.

"Well, that just means you haven't noticed." He said with another wave off.

The girls both shrugged.

"Well, first things first, we must fetch the Headmistress and get you girls wands." He said with a nod.

"Then?" Cat, the more curious of the two, asked.

"Then we find out what house you're in and start figuring out a way to send you back."

Minerva McGonagall had seen many things in her many years, but the pair of females in her office was something new. "I'm going to guess you two are what Dumbledore has sent all the portraits after me for."

The girl sprawled on the floor nodded.

"May I ask why you're down there?" McGonagall asked the girl.

"I've broken my ankle." She said in an informative type voice.

McGonagall stared at the child. There was something familiar about her, but she was unsure what. "Well then, let's get you fixed up." She said, pulling out her wand.

The other girl seemed to flinch when she saw it, but the girl on the floor only sat stoically. She quickly healed the girl's ankle and lifted her to her feet. "Now, we need to call the head of the Auror department before we do anything else." She told the pair before turning her back and quickly casting, what looked like, a Patronus. Seconds later green flames burst to life in the fireplace, and out walked an older version of the Harry Potter Ray had always imagined while reading the books, though the movies didn't do him justice.

"What's wrong Headmistress McGonagall?" Harry asked. "I was just getting everyone ready for school shopping."

McGonagall sighed. "This will only take a moment." She said, turning towards the girls. "This is Harry Potter, the head of the Auror department."

Ray smiled politely at the man. "My name is Hecate Rayen Hermetic, but you can call me Ray." She said, holding her hand out to the man. When he released it, she turned to her friend. "And this is Cateline Amata Blaise, my best friend."

Cat quickly walked forward, holding her own hand out. "You can call me Cat." She said with a smile.

Harry smiled at the pair as he shook their hands, but looked in confusion at the Headmistress. "I still don't understand."

"I shall let Dumbledore explain." She said, stepping back.

"Well, hello Harry." The portrait said pleasantly. "It's been too long."

Harry smiled at his old Headmaster. "So it has." He replied. "But what is so special about these two witches?"

"Hey!" Cat said angrily. "I'm _not_ a witch! Why would you say such a rude thing?"

Ray snorted at the odd looks from the other three in the room. "We aren't at home Cat, they aren't being insulting." She told her friend as Harry watched on in confusion.

Dumbledore quickly told the girl's story, clearing up Harry's confusion quickly, but bringing forth new questions. "So we can't just send them home then..."

"I'd suggest finding someone who would be willing to keep the children, get them wands and such, and they need a story as well." Severus Snape interjected from his own portrait.

Ray gaped up at the man she'd loved since she'd first read of him when she was only thirteen.

"Yes child?" The man asked in a monotone voice.

Ray merely shook her head. "It's nothing." She said, realizing that she couldn't tell them she knew all about their lives, that was too weird.

Harry had thought over Snape's proposition, and realized he was right. "Well, we have room at our place, so they can stay there, and I know we have plenty of money to support them until we figure it all out."

Ray shook her head. "We have money that we can use. I don't know if it's enough, but it's all I had originally."

Cat nodded, telling Ray she _also_ had all of her cash on her. The pair had learned to carry every bit of money on them, or loose it to one of their parents.

"Well, I'll help when needed." He told the girls.

"Perfect." McGonagall said happily.

Snape once more spoke up. "I'd advise you to sort the pair _now_, rather than when they return."

McGonagall nodded as she pulled out a three legged stool, always the one for tradition, before pulling down the old musty hat Cat had been playing with earlier.

"Well now, looks like I'm going to have to pause my song writing." The hat said with a laugh.

"Will one of you seat yourself on the stool?" McGonagall asked.

Always the daring one, Cat sat first. "Hmm... complicated, complicated..." The hat said for all to hear before going silent.

Cat heard the hat, but then she didn't until she did again. **Complicated aren't you.**

_I'd hope so._ Cat retorted. _For a simple person, is a boring person, and I'm _anything_ but boring._

**I see that. **The hat said. **You are going to be difficult to sort. Daring, and yet manipulative. Some dark tendencies, but also willing to rush in and save a friend. Tricky, tricky.**

_Well, while you sort through my head, let me know if you come across the accident that explains me being here._

The hat laughed. **You being here is **no** accident my dear. You were destined to come, but your treacherous Grandmother took you away from your true family, leaving you on the doorstep of a woman who wasn't really your mother.**

"WHAT!" Cat screeched out loud before silencing herself. _What _are_ you talking about?_

**You've always known dear, don't deny it. **The hat said knowledgably. **Just as you've always known that Hecate's father is more then he seemed, as was her mother's mysterious disappearance.**

_You _are_ good._ Cat thought at the hat with a smile.

**Thank you**_**.**_ The hat said. **It's good to be appreciated. But I've also figured out your house, oh curious one.**

_What is it?_

**One more thing my dear, before I tell you your house.**

_What's that oh mysterious one?_

**Your last name isn't your **_**true**_** last name. For you have not three, but four names. Though, the name you know as your last is actually the first of someone important to you.**

_WHAT!_

"**Slytherin**!" The hat shouted out loud.

Cat jumped off the stool, glaring at the hat as she handed it to a waiting McGonagall. "Your turn." She told Ray. "But don't expect that thing to make sense."

Ray nodded before sitting on the seat slowly.

**Hello my dear. **The hat said in her head.

_Hello._ Ray answered.

**Why don't you call yourself Cate instead of Ray? **The hat asked quizzically.

_I used to, but people started confusing Cat and I, so I changed it to Ray instead of making Cat change hers._

**Hmm... interesting. **The hat muttered. **But on to your sorting.**

_What did you say to Cat?_ She asked.

**Oh, just some of this and some of that, I imagine she'll tell you some time later.**

_Oh, ok._

**Now, since I told Ms. Cateline a secret, would you like to learn something as well? **He asked.

_If you want to tell me._ She told him.

**Hmm... let's see... **The hat said in a thinking manner. **You're last name, isn't your last name. It was chosen **_**because**_** of what it means.**

_And what does it mean?_

_**Secret**_**. **The hat answered. **For you are a secret that should **_**never**_** have been kept from your **_**true**_** family.**

_My _true_ family?_

**Oh yes, for you are not just a Muggle my dear, but instead you are a witch of unimaginable blood lines. Though not a pureblood like your friend, amazing none the less.**

_Well, that's... interesting._

**Oh, you will learn just how interesting soon enough. But alas, I've sorted you.**

_Which house?_

And to the surprise of no one in the room, the girl was sorted into "**Gryffindor**!"

Ray hopped from the stool, newly healed ankle not even twinging, and she handed the hat to McGonagall.

"Well then, shall we go?" Harry asked. "I have a family I must explain some things to, though I will only tell Ginny everything, and then we must get to Diagon Alley quickly, before the kids kill me in their excitement."

Cat laughed at the imagery from those words and nodded, pocking Ray, who'd been staring at a portrait on the wall in bemusement. Cat turned to her friend. "What is it?" She asked.

Ray quickly shook herself and glanced to her friend. "Nothing." She said as she turned the rest of her body forwards. "Let's get going, it looks like someone is in a bit of a hurry.

Cat turned to see Mr. Potter - for calling him Harry would be disrespectful since he _was _her elder, technically, and he hadn't invited them to call him by his first name - headed for the fireplace.

"Do you know how to Floo?" He asked.

Cat turned to Ray, so she hedged a bit. "We've never tried it before, no." She said, answering a question he hadn't asked.

If he thought it odd, he didn't comment. "Ok, well then you can ride with me." He said.

They all crammed themselves into the fireplace. He tossed the powder down and yelled out "Potter Place!" And they were gone.

Ray and Cat stepped out of the fireplace, and found themselves in a living room of sorts. There were eight children and three parent's sitting in various areas of the room when they entered.

The first to stand was a beautiful woman with blazing red hair and blue eyes. "You leave with just yourself, and return with two children." The woman said saucily. "If you tell me you had a second family, and these are your other children, I may have to hex you." She told him, pecking his cheek with a laugh.

Mr. Potter laughed. "No, actually... it's a long story that should be kept between us." He told her, looking around the room at all the eager children. "Suffice it to say, we have a couple of seventeen year old houseguests with nowhere to go, and no idea exactly why they are here."

What Ray was almost positive was Ginny Potter, nodded before turning their way. "I am Ginevra Potter," She said, confirming Ray's suspicions. "But you can call me Ginny or mum, your choice."

Cat smiled while Ray nodded at the kind woman.

Ginny smiled at the pair, there was something oddly familiar about the two young women, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure it out. Before she could really think on it, James, Fred, and Frank became restless. "When are we going mum?" James asked.

Ginny laughed. "Right now." She told them, nodding at Bill and Audrey as they too stood. "Everyone into the fireplace." She said, and Ray and Cat were once more sucked to somewhere unknown.

When they arrived, it was to a sight that was eerily familiar, and yet unknown. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron."

Ray looked up to see a woman coming their way.

"Oh, I expected you a lot earlier Harry, Ginny." A blond woman with a pretty face said as she headed towards one of the young boys. "And thank you so much for taking Orpheus along. We would, but today's the busiest week of the year, and Neville's trying to get last minute prep done."

"No problem Hannah, you know the boy's would rather go together anyways, Ted and his friends always do." Ginny told the woman.

Hannah laughed, "It's their last year, isn't it?"

Ginny nodded sadly. "Seventh years already." She said with a sigh. "They grow up so fast."

Hannah nodded. "Orpheus already headed to school, next will be Eurydice."

Ginny nodded as well. "Yes, Albus next year, then Lily in a few years. It's heartbreaking really." She said, then perked up. "Though, empty house isn't such a horrid thing."

Hannah laughed at this. "Yeah, except my husband _works_ at Hogwarts, so I'm going to have to drag him home just to use my empty house."

Ginny laughed with the woman, but was interrupted by her very impatient son. "Can we go mum?"

Ginny shook her head at her son. "Dad has to get you your money, and I don't want you to separate."

James sighed. "Ok."

At that, Ray perked up. "Umm, I have to go trade my money somehow, so they can come with us, if you trust us that is."

Ginny looked over the girl. "These boys can be quite a handful."

Ray smiled. "I've got a bit of experience in the area of younger kids, no worries." She said.

Ginny looked towards the boys. "Will you be good for the girls if I let you go with them?"

All three boys nodded happily.

"Ok then, you may go, but get the keys from Harry; he has all three of you boy's keys." Ginny told the boys, who instantly took off.

Ginny then looked at the two older girls she'd only just met. "If you want, you can get all of the boy's stuff and then hand them back over here before going and having some fun."

Cat smiled happily while Ray nodded sedately. "Sounds perfect." She said as the boys came rushing back and the mother's went back to speaking. She turned to the boys. "Here's the deal," She began. "I may look like someone you can push around, but trust me when I say there's nothing you can do or say that will trick me."

The boy's looked solemnly at the girl with the wild hair before nodding. They believed her, there was something about this girl that said she was smart.

Ray nodded at the boys. "Ok, before we go, let's do introductions."

"I'm _James_ _Sirius_ Potter." The boy said proudly. "But you can just call me James.

Ray smiled at the excited boy.

"My name is Fred Weasley the second." The slightly darker boy said.

Cat laughed. "You're going to be trouble." She told the boy, who only smiled knowingly.

"And I'm Orpheus Frank Longbottom, but I'd appreciate it if you called me Frank." The third boy said politely.

Ray nodded. "I understand that." She told the boy. "My name is Hecate Rayen Hermetic, but I'm just called Ray, for my second name."

Frank smiled at the girl who _actually_ understood _why_ he chose his middle name.

Cat laughed. "Well, my name's Cateline Amata Blaise, but I just go by Cat."

The boy's laughed at her being named after an animal, and then they all set off.

"So, what should we do until our parents are done shopping for all the kids?" Warren asked Arik and Teddy as they sat at a little Muggle café not far from The Leaky Cauldron. Tristan was, of course, meeting them at Flourish and Blots in about twenty to thirty minutes, so they had that long to kill.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley early and check out the new racing broom, I really want to beat Slytherin this year." Arik answered in much too cheery a voice.

So the boy's headed for Diagon Alley.

"So, how do we get to the bank?" Cat asked the boys.

They each gapped at her but said nothing as they led the way. When they reached the bank, all three boy's laughed at Cat's expression of amazement. They drug her in, her friend Ray pushing from behind.

"We will get your money as soon as we change our own." Ray told the boys, who merely nodded as they stuck by the girl's sides.

"May I help you?" A voice asked from the desk they'd stopped at.

Cat huffed, but Ray spoke. "We need to change our Muggle money for Wizards gold."

"How much do you have?" The man asked.

Ray turned to Cat questioningly, who merely shrugged and pulled out the money she kept in a secret pocket in her bra that they'd made. Ray did the same and handed over her and Cat's money altogether.

The goblin looked down, then back up in amazement. "To get this switched, you must open an account. There is too much here to carry around on your person safely."

Ray and Cat merely shrugged. "How long will that take?" Ray asked, glancing at the restless boys.

"Not long, you must merely sign a paper and we shall give you enough for today, and we will give you your key of course." The goblin told her.

Ray once more turned to Cat, who merely shrugged. "Put it in your name, or I'll forget."

Ray nodded and turned back to the Goblin. "Ok." She told him. "But there are two of us who need everything for Hogwarts."

The Goblin nodded.

"Oh, and we also need to get into three different vaults for these three boys." Cat said suddenly.

The Goblin looked down at the boys. "Do they have their keys?" The Goblin asked suspiciously.

The girl's nodded.

"Ok, let's get going." The Goblin said.

"You get their money, don't let them play you, ask the Goblin's how much they need, and I'll sign the papers and get our own." Ray told Cat, who merely nodded and followed a separate Goblin.

Fifteen minutes later, they'd left the bank and headed to the shop's they needed, pocket's now full enough to get everything they'd need.

It'd taken about fifteen minutes to get to Diagon Alley, but of course, Warren wouldn't let Arik get away with his excuse long, so it came as no surprise that he continued the conversation as though it never ended.

"You know you actually meant _let's go see if we can maybe catch a glimpse of Victoria Hawse of Slytherin and her friends since one of them did say they might be around and I'm _totally_ crushing on her_." Warren said teasingly.

Arik gave him an irritated sneer, "No." He said, dragging the word out.

"Yes." Warren said, also dragging the word out.

Arik punched Warren's arm and Warren threw his own punch at Arik, and they began their daily tussle.

Teddy felt someone staring at their little group and his head flew up and around. "Stop." He said to the boys, who immediately stopped and looked around as well.

"What is it?" Warren asked.

"I'm not sure; I just felt... eyes staring us down." Teddy tried to explain.

"Look." Arik said, pointing out two girls. "That's who's staring."

Warren and Teddy both swung around to look. There were two girls staring their way. One was a gorgeous blond girl with the most stunning gray eyes that seemed to pierce right through you. She had sun kissed skin and that perfect athletic figure that every girl dreamed of having. But the other girl, she was even more stunning then the first.

Warren stared at the gorgeous red-haired girl. _Her_ red hair was _nothing_ like Teddy's little sister, Lily's, or any of the other Weasley's or Potter's for that matter. Lily had a dark auburn red, the Weasley's all had varying degrees of lighter red, but _this_ girl had a red that looked like it had been lit on fire, a living flame. And it wasn't straight like Lily's either, rather it seemed to writhe around her, the curls so bouncy they moved at the smallest movement or breeze, but not frizzy like Rose or Hermione's. The girl's eyes where a mesmerizing sapphire color, and they were piercing him with their intensity.

"Anyone know who the skirts are?" Arik asked no one specifically, but figured if anyone knew, Teddy would.

"No idea." Teddy answered and Arik turned to him in surprise.

Warren didn't say anything, just got up and started forward.

"What the _hell_ is he doing?" Arik demanded before he too got up and followed Warren.

Teddy stared after the pair for a moment before he _too_ stood to follow.

Cat nudged Ray and pointed towards the three boys coming their way. "Do you think the blue haired one is really...?" She gave Ray a meaningful look.

Ray looked where Cat was pointing then nodded with apprehension. Before she could say anything the boys were standing in front of her and the blue haired one had his hand forward.

"Hey, my name is Teddy Lupin." The blue-haired boy said in introduction. Cat shook his hand flirtatiously.

A boy with golden eyes and hair stuck out his hand next. "I'm Arik, and I've never seen you around here." Was the introduction _he_ gave.

Before Cat could say anything, and screw them over royally, Ray put her hand forward. "Hi." She said with a forced smile. "I'm Ray and she's Cat."

The boy behind Arik - longish, black, shaggy hair and a puppy dog smile - stepped forward. "You're named after an animal?" He asked.

Cat gave a short laugh. "No." She said. "My name is Cateline, but my friends call me Cat."

An unknown boy with brown hair and eyes stepped forward and looked the girls up and down, "Cateline is French for Pure." He said from behind Arik, Teddy, and puppy dog smiles.

Cat looked back at the boy that stood behind the other three and stepped past them to stand in front of him. She held out her hand with a genuine smile. "Cateline _is_ French for pure. What's your name?"

"Tristan Marie." The boy answered and held out his own hand.

Warren rolled his eyes at Tristan and turned back to the red-headed beauty. "So, where are you from? Odd accent and all."

Ray rushed to speak over Cat once more. "We're from America. Our parent's never sent us to a school, decided to teach us themselves, but then they... died, and your ministry found us and decided we need to learn to control our magic."

Cat gave Ray an arched brow, but she completely ignored it.

"So, transfers then." Warren said with a nod. "Cool."

Teddy shook his head at Warren and gave him a serious eye roll, then turned to the girls. "Need any help finding anything?" He asked.

Ray once again hurried to overtake Cat. "No thanks. We were just finishing our shopping."

"But later we're having lunch at the Leaky Cauldron with the family we're staying with." Cat said, almost making Ray groan.

"Maybe we'll see you later than." Teddy said, starting to pull his friends away from the bemusing girls.

Ray waved and started to pull her own friend away. "Maybe." She said, and drug her friend into the Robe place they'd just vacated to wait for the boys outside.

"Oh My Goodness!" Ray stage whispered once they were inside the building once more. "You have a crush."

Cat snorted. "Not even." She threw at her friend. "He was... interesting, that's all."

"Exactly! Crush!" Ray retaliated.

"Not-uh." Cat said. "It's just, how many guys actually know what my name means? Really?"

Ray shrugged. "Not the point, you were _so_ crushing!"

Cat rolled her eyes. "Let's go get our wands." She said with a heavily exaggerated sigh before perking up. "I wonder if Ollivander is still around."

Ray shrugged again, "Let's go find out." She said, and they grabbed the boy's and headed for the Wand Shop.

It only took a few moments to locate it, and it went by the same name, so who knew. They walked inside - the boy's had rushed next door really quickly to look at the animals, promising to be back in a moment - and didn't see anyone. Ray started looking around, but was quickly interrupted by someone berating someone else.

"What in the world did you do to your hair Arabella?" A feminine voice asked.

When no one answered, Ray turned to find the woman speaking to _her_.

"Oh my, you aren't who I thought you were." A brown haired woman with gold cat eyes said.

"I'm Ray." She told the woman.

The woman would have been beautiful, if not for the scars crisscrossing her face. She must have felt Ray's eyes on them, because she gave a small laugh. "I see you've noticed."

Ray gave her a questioning look.

"The scars," the woman said, motioning at her face. "they are quite unappealing and off putting." She finished.

Before Ray could reply, there was another voice. "But you are beautiful all the same, and you received them nobly." A man said, coming from the backroom and wrapping the small woman in a hug.

Ray quickly tried to reassure the woman. "You really are beautiful, I was just amazed that someone so small could live threw whatever must have happened."

Silence laughed at the expression on the girl's face. "There are many reasons for someone to want to live," She told the girl before her. "I just happened to have had a lot of them."

Ray nodded. "I understand completely." She told the woman just as Cat entered the store.

"The boys are looking at Owl's and promised they'd come straight over and get a wand before they actually get a pet." She told Ray before noticing there were others in the room. "Oh, hello." Cat said to the couple cheerfully.

"Do I know you?" The man hugging the woman asked suddenly.

Cat shook her head. "I doubt it." She answered. "Name's Cateline Blaise though, if that helps." She said, keeping the hat's words in mind.

Adrian furrowed his brow before quickly letting his wife go and disappearing. Seconds later he'd reappeared, a dark man in tow. "Tell me she doesn't look _exactly _as Daphne did when we were seventeen, except the eyes, those are clearly yours."

"I told you, Cateline disappeared when she was not even a year old." The man said tiredly, "I've searched everywhere, what makes you think she'd just pop up in _your_ wife's shop suddenly?"

"Just look at her." The man demanded.

The man turned tiredly, but suddenly his face lit up as he stared at Cat.

Cat suddenly moved to Ray, grasping her hand. Ray subtly moved Cat behind her. "What are you on about?" Ray demanded angrily. _Cat didn't scare easily, but it seemed today was not either of their day._

"May I see her?" The man asked hopefully.

"Why?" Ray demanded angrily, causing the man to step back slightly at the fire in the girl's eyes.

"Maybe you should explain Blaise." The woman with the scars said slowly, seeing a fight brewing.

Cat stepped out from behind Ray at this. "What was your name?" She asked quizzically.

The dark man turned to the girl. "My name is Blaise, Blaise Zabini."

Cat turned to Ray. "The Hat said my third name was someone important to my first." She told Ray, wondering in her voice.

Ray looked from the Blaise man to Cat as her three charges headed their way. "Here's the deal," She told them all quickly. "Cat and I are going to get our wands, as well as the boy's, then we are going to finish our shopping. If you would like to speak to Cat, we will be at the Leaky Cauldron in forty-five minutes. Meet us there and we will willingly speak to you. We make no promises that she is who you seek, but we will _talk._"

The man nodded. "May I bring my wife? Please."

Ray looked to Cat, who nodded. "Please do." She told the man, who nodded and popped out.

The woman with the scars gave a clap. "Well then, let's get you girls and boy's some wands."

Twenty minutes later they each walked out of the store, wands in hand, and ready to finish their shopping. Thirty minutes later they were finished completely, and headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why would they know me?" Cat whispered urgently after dropping James, Frank, and Fred off with Ginny.

Ray shrugged. "We'll ask them their daughter's name." She told Cat.

"Why?" Cat asked.

Ray rolled her eyes. "Because, the hat told you that the names you had were correct, but you had an extra name as well." Cat still looked confused. "Your last name." Ray said with a sigh.

"Oh." Cat said, finally understanding.

Before they could say more, the dark man, what could only be his wife, and the couple from the wand shop, popped into the Leaky Cauldron and headed their way.

Ginny noticed Silence and her husband Adrian pop in with Blaise and Daphne Zabini, but instead of heading their way, they headed for the two American girls. Ginny elbowed her husband and pointed it out. Harry immediately headed that way.

"I'm sorry we're late." The dark man said.

Ray smiled reassuringly. "No worries sir." She said as she moved over to give them all room.

"Adrian, Blaise." Harry said as he walked over, causing everyone at the table to jump.

"Harry." Silence said as she stood and kissed his cheek.

"What's going on Si?" He asked.

Ray smiled up at the suspicious sounding man. "It's a bit complicated, and honestly, we don't know yet, so we'll tell you when we do."

Harry nodded. "We'll be right over there." He told the girls, giving a smile to the two older females, and a nod to the men.

Ray turned to the two couples. "Here's the deal, we don't want to get your hopes up about whatever it is you think Cat here is to you, so can you just tell us the girl's name your searching for first?"

The blonde woman spoke up at this. "My daughter, her name was Cateline Amata Blaise Zabini."

Cat looked at Ray, eyes wide, and on the verge of fainting. "There is no _way_ that is a coincidence." She whispered harshly.

Ray turned to the couple, eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion. "How do we know this is the truth?"

Silence smiled at the suspicious girl, she reminded her so much of a girl she'd known in school, _what was her name?_ "There is a simple Muggle test to tell us if this girl and their child are one and the same." She told the girl.

Ray looked to Cat. "It's a costly test." She said hesitantly, usual money troubles in mind.

The blonde woman spoke up quickly. "I do not care, we will pay, just please do this test so I can know."

Cat nodded quickly. "How about we go now?" She said quickly, wishing to make this clearly troubled woman, feel better. "Then we will know the before the train leaves for Hogwarts."

The woman quickly nodded.

Ray nibbled at her lip a bit. "Let me go and tell Mr. and Mrs. Potter, they're the ones we are staying with." She said, standing and heading to the couple. She quickly explained to the pair what was going on, and they agreed to it, just insisting Mr. Potter tag along. They told the couple this, who quickly agreed, and they were off to a Muggle doctor's office that could draw the blood and perform the test.

Warren and, amazingly enough, Tristan, were still talking about the mystery girls an hour later when it was time to meet their parent's for lunch.

"Who's to say their even still here?" Arik demanded.

Teddy looked around the Leaky Cauldron, "Nope, looks like they aren't here." He told the group.

Warren and Tristan sighed, but when their group motioned them forward, they quickly stopped talking and headed over to eat.

CATELINE (pure) AMATA (dearly loved) BLAISE (healing power) [French]

HECATE (goddess of witches) RAYEN (flower) HERMETIC (secret) [Mixed]


	2. Diagon Alley and A Secret Unveiled

An hour later, the blood had been drawn, and a speedy answer promised, for a bit of extra compensation of course. How doctors, even in England, knew how to play wealthy snaps. Then they were headed back to the Potter's Place, promises between Mr. Potter and the two families to visit, and bring their children, for the annual dinner before sending off the kids. The two couples agreed, and they were headed back.

They'd just side-along apparated into Potter's house, when suddenly they were bombarded.

"Hurray!" One of the boys said as he knocked Cat down.

"They're back!" Another screeched as he knocked Ray over.

Ginny came running, Victorie not far behind. "I'm _so_ sorry." She said apologetically, trying to get to the girls threw the boys.

Ray threw the older woman a smile. "No worries." She said as she began tickling James. "If one doesn't get knocked down in life, one never learns how to pick themselves up." Ray glanced towards the beautiful blonde. "I don't know if it's all proper, or what not, but if you'd like to join us, we have ourselves an extra little boy."

Victorie smiled and grabbed hold of Fred as Cat started in on Frank and Ray grabbed James.

Ginny smiled at the girl's words and actions. _She was wise beyond her years_. She couldn't help her laugh as the girls turned the tables on the three boys. The boys were now begging the girl's to let them up, before they were embarrassed. _Too late._ Thought Ginny as Teddy, Warren, Arik, and Tristan - the boy's heroes - popped into the room.

"What's this?" Teddy asked with a laugh, unsure what he was seeing. "I think the boys are getting beat by girls."

"HELP US!" All three boys screeched at the top of their lungs.

Teddy laughed as he lifted Victorie off of Fred. Warren then grabbed for the one holding James, and Tristan the one holding Frank. The younger boys jumped up and rushed behind Arik, who was standing like a knight protecting his subjects. "If you want the boys, you have to get through me." He told the girls. Each of the three boys poked their heads out and stuck their tongues out at the girls.

The two unknown girls - none could see faces threw all the hair, not even Victorie's - glanced at Victorie, who nodded. Suddenly the older boys were on their butts, unsure how they'd gotten their, and the three girls were rushing at poor Arik, who swiftly jumped out of the away, leaving the three younger boys unprotected. They took off as if demons were chasing them, skirting around Ginny and finding scarier men to hide behind.

The girls gave chase of course. Soon they found themselves outside, the boys hiding behind a man who'd just shown up, scars on his face, long red hair, and a fang earring in his ear.

"Papa." The pretty blonde said as she brushed her hair from her face and rushed up to the man.

Bill looked from the three girls to the three boys behind him. "I see we have a chase going on." He said with a laugh.

A pretty red-head with riotous curls laughed. "The boys decided to take us down why we were side-tracked; your daughter was helping us return the favor."

"I've never met you, do you have a name?" Bill asked as the boys peeked out from behind his leg.

The red-head smiled. "Hecate, but you can call me Ray." She said with a smile.

Bill nodded. "I'm William, but you can call me Bill."

The blonde smiled. "I'm Cateline, but you can call me Cat."

The other blonde, the one still hugging Bill, smiled. "My name is Victorie, but you can call me Vic, all of my friends do."

Ray smiled cheekily. "Well then Vic, what say we get those impertinent boys and show them what _real_ girls are made of."

Vic nodded and smiled as she turned towards the boys. They advanced slowly, giving the boys enough time to run. When they did, the girls headed after them, Bill's laughter following them around the house.

Teddy looked at the other two boys sitting on their backsides. "Who in the world were those two girls?" He asked.

Ginny heard the boy and laughed. "That would be two of our houseguests, why don't you and the boys go introduce yourself while I finish up with my part of dinner before we head over to the Burrow to eat."

Teddy nodded and jumped up, the other boys following him. When they finally found the crowd, it seemed the boys had gotten the girls into the tree house somehow, and they couldn't get back down.

In actuality, of course, the girls had _let_ the boys chase them into the tree house, but nobody needed to know that.

"I see you've beaten the girls." Warren said, high-fiving James.

James beamed. "It was Frank's wonderful planning, of course."

Frank laughed. "And don't forget Fred's pranking."

Fred smiled. "And of course, James's wonderful leadership skills to pull it all off."

The girls could be heard laughing from the tree house. "Well, it looks like introductions are going to be a bit, interesting." Teddy said with a laugh.

Victorie looked out, and the girls heard her sigh.

"What is it?" Cat asked.

Vic sighed again, still looking at the ground. "Isn't he dreamy?"

Cat looked out, but couldn't keep in a laugh. "It's the boys from the Alley." She told Ray.

Vic looked at them in surprise. "You've met them?" She asked.

Cat nodded, but Ray spoke up. "Cat has a crush on one of them."

"Which one?" Vic asked, not quite hiding the snap in her voice.

Ray laughed. "Do not worry, it is not the dreamy one with the ever changing hair and eyes." She told her.

Vic smiled sheepishly. "It's just..." She looked down and sighed again. "Isn't he _dreamy?_"

Ray looked down and laughed. "I guess." She said with a giggle. "If you like that sort of thing."

Vic looked at her. "And what _sort of thing_ do _you_ like?" She asked.

Cat laughed. "She's _not into boys_ at the moment, or so she says."

Ray smacked Cat on the shoulder. "And I suppose your _still_ not crushing on Mr. Smart Boy with the dreamy brown eyes out their either?"

Vic looked intrigued. "Which one?" She asked.

"I think his name was Tristan." Cat said, making as though she forgot it, though it was obvious she hadn't. "But of course, I'm not; he was just interesting to speak to."

"Yeah, for the five seconds you did." Ray shot back.

Suddenly they heard talking from below. They all stopped talking so as to hear better.

"So, do you know where they are each sitting?" Teddy asked the boys.

James nodded. "I'm pretty sure they're right below the window."

"Perfect." Teddy said as he motioned three of the boys to step forward. "Get ready." He said.

The girls quickly moved from the window, sticking toy chair's where they'd been sitting.

The boy whispered some quick words, and suddenly the chairs sank threw the floor. All the girls laughed as they heard a clatter and a few oomph's.

Warren looked to Teddy. "I think we've been outsmarted." He said with a laugh.

Teddy shook his head as he waved his wand, and suddenly the girl's sank threw the floor, landing ungracefully on their backsides in the grass; their own oomph's leaving their lips.

Ray laughed. "It looks to me as though we've been outsmarted." She said to Vic and Cat.

"That's only because we can't do magic like they can." Vic said with a huff.

Ray and Cat laughed as they stood, glancing to one another and nodding.

Ray walked over to puppy dog smiles. "You know, I never got your name." She said with a smirk as the boys finally realized just who they'd been sent to introduce themselves to.

"So the Potter's, _that's_ who you're staying with?" The Arik guy said as Cat helped him up.

Cat nodded. "It is." She said with a smile towards the only guy standing who weren't eleven, before glancing back at the boy she was helping up.

Warren glanced at Teddy and nodded towards Tristan, they both laughed together, before glancing back at the girl's heading to help them up. "My name is Warren." He answered the pretty red-heads question. "And if I remember correctly, you're Ray."

Ray nodded as she pulled him to his feet.

"And she's Cat? After the animal." He finished as he brushed himself off then stood to his true height.

Ray nodded as she stared _up_ at him. He was a good two inches taller than her, which was saying something since Ray was a good five foot eight inches tall. Next to Victorie and Cateline, she looked like a giant, but next to these boys, she looked petite. It wasn't such a bad feeling actually.

"So, who's hungry?" Ray asked, looking at the three younger boys.

James, Fred, and Frank all lifted their hands, as did Arik, Teddy, Warren, and Tristan, oh, and of course Cat. Ray and Vic laughed as they all headed inside, each of the girls grabbing one of the younger boy's hands.

Harry and Ginny had watched everything happening outside, a smile on both their faces. "I haven't seen the boys that involved in a while." Ginny finally said.

Harry nodded, "I thought they'd completely given up on having fun after..." His words fell off as the pair looked at one another.

Ginny nodded as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault dear."

Harry nodded, but he still felt that little bit of guilt that would probably never disappear. But his wife didn't need to know that.

Ginny laughed. "You know, you suck at lying to me, or hiding anything for that matter."

Harry looked at his wife, but finally rolled his eyes. "You learned Occlumency or something didn't you."

Ginny shook her head as she rolled her own eyes. "Love, we've been married for almost fifteen years, and we have three kids, I don't _need_ Occlumency to read you like a picture book."

Harry laughed.

Ginny turned back to the group outside just as Teddy did some spell and had all the chairs in the tree house landing on him. "Looks like the girls won that one."

Harry shook his head. "Just wait." And seconds later the girls came tumbling from the tree house as well. "Teddy's a smart kid."

Ginny nodded. "Do you think that Cat girl is really Cateline?" She finally asked, looking at the girl and _seeing_ the Daphne of her school days.

Harry shrugged at his wife's question. "I don't know." He finally said. "Anything's possible."

Ginny nodded. "Wouldn't that be such a miracle?"

Harry nodded hesitantly. "But can you imagine, learning your child was raised, not only by someone else, but in an entirely different world and culture then your own?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, but it wouldn't matter to a mother. Daphne's been pinning over the loss of her first child all these years later. She even had the child named after its father, who Daphne had thought she'd lost in the war."

Harry nodded. He knew how it felt to fear losing someone, Fred had almost been lost to them, if not for Adrian Pucey, he would have been.

Ginny watched all the kids headed their way. "Come on, we have a birthday dinner to get to."

Harry nodded as he headed to Lily's Room to let her know it was time to go.

Ray came hopping into the room. "The boys are hungry," She glanced at Cat. "And a girl as well." She said with a laugh. "Is it possible for me to make a quick snack?"

Ginny smiled. "Well, actually we were just about to call you over to head to dinner."

Ray smiled. "Perfect."

But Teddy groaned. "I completely forgot." He told Ginny, rushing up to his room.

Ray stared after him. "What was that about?"

Ginny laughed. "We have a birthday dinner to get to, and Teddy promised to teach little Ri to fly a broom this year."

Warren groaned. "I forgot about that promise." He said, rushing up as well.

Ginny laughed even harder. "Trust me, tonight is going to be a fun night."

Cat and Ray looked towards each other, but Cat just shrugged. Ms. Go-With-The-Flow was going to do just that. "Whose birthday is it?" She finally asked.

James jumped up and down, hand in the air.

Cat smiled at the excited boy. "No way!" She said, looking at Ray. "It's _her_ birthday too."

Ginny looked at the girl. "Is it really?"

Ray shrugged. "Yeah, but it's no big thing, being eleven is much bigger then sixteen."

Ginny looked the girl over, seeing she didn't want a fuss. That was fine, Ginny would hold off until later, _then_ she'd make a fuss.

Finally, everyone was ready to go, they were just waiting on Teddy and Warren. When the two boys returned, everyone else piled into the fireplace, or grabbed hands with someone, depending on how they were going to get there.

Warren walked up to Ray. "You ever flown?" He asked.

Ray shook her head. "Not that I recall."

"Would you like to?" He asked.

Ray looked to Cat, who nodded quickly and excitedly. Ray looked back to Warren and nodded.

Warren smiled, "Let's go." He said, leading the way outside.

Tristan turned to Cat. "You look like you wouldn't mind the adventure."

Cat smiled. "Well, Ray gets all the luck." She said, hesitantly looking towards the full fireplace.

Tristan saw the look and summoned his own broom from Teddy's room. "Well, how about we fly as well, that way you can get _some of the luck_ as well."

Cat's smile was beaming as she nodded happily.

Victorie looked at the two girls and bit her lip, before turning to Teddy. "Are you flying, or floo'ing?" She asked.

Teddy shrugged. "If everyone else is flying, I suppose I am as well."

Victorie bit her lip. "May I join you?" She asked hesitantly.

Teddy looked at her in surprise. She usually hated messing up her appearance before big dinners, but he'd take what he could get. "I'd love it." He told her happily.

Lily was standing next to her mom and sighing hugely. Of course, Arik, being the ever polite gentlemen, walked up to Ginny. With a great bow and flourish, he looked down at Lily. "If it is ok with your mother, fair lady, I'd be more than willing to offer my broom services to you, so you can join the other fair ladies."

Ginny laughed at the ever dramatic Arik as her youngest daughter glanced up at her hopefully. She looked up to the boy. "You protect my baby?" She asked hauntingly.

Arik stood up straight. "With my life."

Ginny smiled and nodded at the pair. "Then, good gentlemen, I shall let you take her with you."

Lily, of course, squealed and ran outside to wait with the others.

Ginny glanced at the boy. "She's a bit rambunctious." She warned.

Arik shrugged. "No worries, my aunt's younger two are the same." He told her. "But they get a bit calmer when they finally get up far enough."

Ginny nodded. "Have fun." She said, and disapperated to the Burrow, alone.

Arik summoned his broom and walked outside. They all mounted up, sticking the girl's in front of them, and kicked off, headed for the Burrow.

SNAP: Single. Naïve. Amateur. Person


	3. To Making Friends and Family

Ray laughed in excitement as they landed before what could only be the Burrow. They landed and Ray shook out her hair. "That was so much fun." She told him with a laugh.

Warren laughed. "If you ever want to learn how to fly, let me know." He told her.

Ray nodded happily. "Whenever you are up for it, I want to learn." She told him quickly as Cat, Vic, and Lily touched down with their respective flying partners. It looked as though Cat and Tristan were having an animated discussion about... something. Vic was laughing with Teddy. Lily, well she looked half in love with Arik at the moment, but that was probably more the fact that he got her mother to allow her to fly, then because of anything he actually said. All in all, it was a happy bunch that walked into the Burrow.

Ginny grinned knowingly at her husband as her youngest child rushed up to her and began happily babblings about flying. It looked as though Cateline and Tristan were happily speaking about something, there was _definitely_ something brewing between those two. Teddy and Victorie were off in their own little world, they'd probably be together by the end of the night, finally. And Warren and Ray, well, those two were an unknown. There was something there, but what exactly, was a mystery. If they were smart, they'd see that they fit; otherwise it would turn into a Ron and Hermione thing and not happen until seven years later when they almost die. In this day and age, almost dying together didn't happen as often as it used to.

Ray suddenly stopped talking as she entered the Burrow.

"I know, it's a bit over stimulating when you first walk in, isn't it." She heard Warren whisper behind her.

Ray nodded. The Burrow looked _exactly_ like it was described, but much more... homely and inviting, other than the multitude of people that seemed to fill every inch of the place of course.

There were a pair of twins in one corner, one of them had a younger child in his hand, probably about five, the other Fred was standing beside. When he saw her he waved and motioned her over. Warren pushed her forward, and she finally started walking hesitantly.

George looked up when he felt Fred II start waiving like a mad man beside him. He spotted a pretty red-head headed their way. When the girl finally reached him, Warren at her side, he smiled. "So, you're the Ray Fred has been so animated about since he showed up."

The girl blushed becomingly. "I'm nothing special." She said with an off accent.

"Where you from?" His brother Fred asked.

The girl blushed again. "America." She answered.

"That explains the accent." He said with a nod.

Fred II smacked his uncle. "Be nice." He told him, grabbing Ray's hand. "She's really cool, just so you know."

"Yeah." They heard James say, dragging Cat and Tristan behind him. "She and Cat are _so_ awesome." He told his uncle, looking around for Frank. "Where are Uncle Neville and Frank?"

George rolled his eyes. "They will be here shortly and you three can get into whatever mischief you're planning."

Cat perked up at this. "Did you say... mischief?" She asked.

The boys looked up at her, all six, in wonder. "Are you a troublemaker?" George asked the girl, interest in his eyes.

Cat smirked one of her signature _I'm about to get in serious trouble, hope you're there to get me out_ smirks. "If by troublemaker, you mean I _occasionally_ like to create a bit of chaos, then maybe."

Ray laughed. "If by troublemaker you mean _I love to get into oodles of trouble and expect my best friend to get me out,_ then yeah, she's a troublemaker."

Cat smacked Ray's arm. "You enjoy every second."

Ray shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

Fred Sir laughed. "I believe we have us a couple of Gryffindor's, don't we."

Cat shook her head. "Yeah, Ray's a Gryffindor, but I'm a Slytherin."

George smiled. "Even better." He told her.

Cat smiled mischievously. "So, what's this trouble you lot are thinking of getting into?"

The boy's ushered Cat away. When Frank and his parent's showed up, he quickly joined the group. Warren and Tristan wandered off to find Arik and Teddy.

Ray laughed as she watched everyone, then turned back to the twins. "I'm Ray, if you didn't catch that by the way, and the one acting like a ten year old, is Cat."

George nodded. "I'm George Weasley." He said.

His twin smiled. "And I'm Fred," He glared at his brother. "Now Fred _sir_."

George laughed. "I told you I was naming one of my kids after you."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you were serious." Fred told his brother.

Ray laughed at the squabbling. As the boys squabbled, two girls that looked similar to one another, walked up to them. The younger of the two had a bloated stomach, clearly pregnant, and she walked up to the one with the five year old, Fred. The other woman walked up to George.

"I see there's a new member." The woman with the bloated stomach said sweetly. "My name is Abigail Weasley, wife of Fred Weasley."

Ray smiled. "I'm Hecate Hermetic, but you can call me Ray."

The other woman smiled. "I'm Angelina Weasley, George here is my husband." She said.

Ray's smile widened. "You're Fred's mother?"

Angelina nodded at the young woman. "That is correct."

George laughed at his wife's confusion. "This is the girl Fred and James have been going on and on about."

Angelina laughed and nodded. "That makes a bit more sense." She said. "I imagine this Cat is around somewhere as well."

Ray nodded, pointing towards the pretty blonde whispering with the boys. "She's almost worse than them." She warned. "Whatever they are cooking up, it's definitely going to be interesting."

Angelina and Abigail both looked to their husbands suspiciously. "Tell me you didn't give them any of the merchandise." They both said to their husbands at once.

Both of the older men grinned suspiciously. "Now, would we -" one began.

"Do that?" the other finished.

Both of the women nodded, but neither could berate their husband, because just then two more people entered the room, cutting them off.

"Dinner time!" The elderly woman said loudly, "It's outside on the lawn; the tables are set up thanks to Harry, Ron, and the rest of the boys. So enjoy."

Everyone started walking towards the door, but Ray held herself back, figuring she'd wait for Cat. Unbeknownst to her, Cat had already gone outside with the younger boys. So Ray ended up walking out alone. She looked around and found the younger boy's all sitting beside Cat, so Ray decided she'd find another seat. She ended up beside an older woman with brown hair and brown eyes, a red haired man beside her.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Weasley." The woman said, holding out a hand.

Ray shook it. "I'm Hecate, but just call me Ray." She said once more.

Hermione nodded. "Harry told me all about you and your friend Cateline."

Ray smiled at the woman politely.

"But enough about that are you excited to go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Ray nodded. "Though I'm going to be so far behind, I am." She said sadly. "If only I had something that I could read for a crash course or something."

Hermione bit her lip a moment before her face brightened. "_Accio book_." She said quickly and a large book landed in her hand. She handed it to Ray. "This is the book I read before I went to Hogwarts, I'd left it here. It gave me all the basic spells I'd learn through the first five years, and some not so basic that I wrote down in the blank spaces."

Ray smiled happily. "Thank you so much." She said happily, flipping through it. "You have no idea what this means to me."

Hermione smiled at the girl. "No problem." She said before her attention was quickly diverted by her two children.

Through the rest of the early dinner, her attention was taken up by the book. She'd gotten through the first five chapters by the time everyone had finished eating. She had just started on the sixth when someone snatched the book away.

"Hey!" Ray said as she looked up at Warren. "What are you doing?"

Warren smiled. "Well, I was headed over to teach some little monster to fly, but a pretty red-haired girl caught my eye and I decided I should get her nose out of a really big book and drag her over to help." He explained reasonably enough.

Ray rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with my book?" She demanded.

Warren pointed his wand at her book, shrinking it down to pocket size. "I'll unshrink it later." He told her as he handed it over.

Ray laughed and linked arms with him. "Since there is no way I can read my book now, I suppose I shall make sure you don't kill any little kids trying to teach them to fly." And with that, the pair headed over to a large gathering of young kids.

Cat, of course, was already entrenched in all the little things. She had James, Fred, and Frank stuck to her side, but there was also another little boy who looked a lot like James, a little girl that looked like a female version of Fred, and a younger girl that looked like a female version of Frank. There were the two little ones that Ray was pretty sure were Hermione's, plus Lily of course, as well as a multitude of other children Ray had no idea about.

Teddy was standing at the front of all the children, Victorie at his side. "Now, let's form a couple of lines. I want all that actually know how to sort of ride, to stand in front of Arik."

There was a mass movement and all the elder children except a few moved over.

"Good, now all that can ride well enough to actually get off the ground without killing themselves, move to where Tristan is standing."

James, Frank, Fred, and a couple other kids moved from Arik's line, to Tristan's.

"Perfect." Teddy said with a sigh. "Now, all those who can't ride at all, please line up in front of Warren and myself." Everyone left started rushing. "Wait!" Teddy yelled, freezing them all in their tracks. "I want everyone from the age of seven and down, in front of me, and eight and up, in front of Warren." People started lining up, a bit slower, but not much. Cat and Ray quickly got in the back of Warren's line.

Vic laughed and motioned the two girl's up. "I'll teach you two to ride while they teach the youngsters." She told the pair.

Ray and Cat quickly nodded, and everyone began. By twenty minutes in, Ray and Cat could both control a broom pretty easily, easier than most beginners, or so Vic said. An hour later they had it down, so the girls rushed to help the seriously bad teachers that were the boys.

Warren was trying to help a frizzy red-haired girl that was introduced to Ray as Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione and Ron. Warren wasn't doing too well, so Ray rode her less wobbly broom over and jumped down.

"Oh thank Merlin." Warren said quickly. "Tell me you're a better teacher then I am."

Ray laughed. "Hey sweetheart, I'm Ray." She said to the little girl.

The girl smiled. "I'm Rose, and honestly, I don't want to do this, but Albus is making me."

Ray nodded. "I know how that is." She told the girl who smiled. "How about we get you on this broom and see how it goes."

Rose nodded as Warren headed off to help another little kid.

Ray helped the girl onto the broom, and by the end of the day, they'd got her to stay on, and Ray had learned a lot about the girl, bonding with her thoroughly.

When Ray found Cat later on, she learned that Cat had been helping one of the kids by the name of Eurydice Longbottom, Frank's little sister, and they'd _also_ bonded pretty thoroughly. It seemed the girl was shy, not talkative, and all around unsure. A lot like Cat used to be, before her and Ray had met.

As they were heading inside, there was suddenly a big bang. Ray could tell by the look on Cat's face, that it was the boy's surprise. She turned as all the adults rushed out, only to see a huge fireworks display. The grand finally was the fireworks spelling out words that said;

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER**

**AND**

**HECATE RAYEN HERMETIC**

**AS WELL AS A WELCOME.**

**AND WELCOME ALSO**

**CATELINE AMATA BLAISE.**

Cat blushed at the last bit, which told Ray that the boy's had added that without her knowledge. By the looks of the older boy's, it would be a good guess that it'd been their idea. She quickly rushed up to the three eleven year olds, giving them high-fives and hugs before turning to the older boys and graciously thanking them. Of course, Warren poutingly said they deserved hugs just as much as the younger boys. She quickly, and happily, obliged, wrapping all four boys in a huge hug, before rushing back to Ray.

A few minutes later they found Vic, who promptly asked if they wanted to stay the night at her place. Ray asked if she'd actually asked her parents. Of course, she quickly rushed off, and Ray and Cat did the same.

"Hello girls." Ginny said happily when she saw them heading her way.

"Seems you girls are fitting in." Harry said from beside her.

"Hello Ginny, Mr. Potter." Cat said. She wouldn't say his first name until he gave her permission, which he promptly did, making Cat smile. "We are having a marvelous time." She finally answered his question.

"That's great, did you girls need something?" Harry asked.

Ray looked to Cat, who looked back at Ray, so she stepped forward. "Vic invited us over, and we know it's rude, since we've only just arrived, and we should probably stay with you, but we just connected so much with Vic and we'd just like to know if you minded if we stayed with her tonight?" She finally asked. "We promise to come back to your place tomorrow early so we can have everything packed and not put a strain on you."

Ginny laughed at the clearly nervous girl. "We don't mind at all." She told the girls. "And you still have a few weeks before you actually have to pack."

They looked towards Harry as well, who nodded with a laugh. "Just make sure you let us know if you end up staying longer, and make sure Bill and Fleur don't mind."

Vic rushed up to them. "Mum and Papa don't mind at all, they say you're more than welcome." She said with a happy clap, then swung towards Ginny and Harry. "Please let the girls come." She pleaded. "They're the first girls in my year I've actually connected with."

Ginny and Harry laughed. "We've already agreed." He told her.

They all hugged and clapped and jumped around. "HURRAY!" They all screeched, to the amusement of the entire room. Few had seen Victorie so very unpresentable, it was a pleasure to see her so happy.

Ray was the first to calm down as she realized they had a crowd. Vic quickly followed her example, and of course Cat was the last.

"Just remember, you two need to go get an entire wardrobe before school starts." Ginny warned.

Of course, Cat looked ecstatic, but Ray groaned.

Vic laughed, "No worries, I have so many clothes, their coming out my ears." She told the pair. "My mum loves shopping, and Cat and I are practically the same everything, and for Ray's height, mummy has magic to fix you all up."

All the girl's looked ecstatic as they realized they finally had a group, like a real girl's group.

"I guess we should go say bye to all the boys." Vic finally said, scanning the room for one boy in particular.

Ray and Cat snickered. "Teddy went outside to put everything away before he headed home with the Potter's." Ray finally told the girl.

Vic waved before rushing off. Ray and Cat snickered; they'd _definitely_ be getting details later.

About thirty minutes later the girl's had said many bye's to everyone, and were _finally_ headed to Victorie's parent's house in... Get this, France! They arrived and were promptly drug to an upstairs bedroom. "OH MERLIN!" The girl shouted when they'd finally reached the _very_ feminine room.

"What?" Cat asked while Ray wondered if Merlin here was the same as goodness at home. It probably was.

"I... kissed... TEDDY!" She finally got out threw a lot of heavy breathing.

Cat snickered. "Took you long enough. You should have made a stop on your way to the Burrow and just ripped all his clothes off then and there." Cat informed the slightly shocked girl.

Ray interjected at this point. "I apologize for my very blunt friend, it's an American thing." She told the girl. "What she meant to say was _tell us more_."

Vic laughed at her two newest friends. She didn't have to worry about telling these girls, like many of her other "friends", because they wouldn't stab her in the back to get Teddy for themselves. "Ok," She began, "So I've kind of, sort of, maybe been crushing on Teddy since, like... forever." She told the girls. "Ok, so only since he saved me when I was like four, and he was five."

Cat sat forward, very much intrigued. "Saved you from what?"

Vic sighed. "Not from what, from whom." She said, and promptly fell into the story of a Muggle group who hadn't known she was Veela, and Teddy coming to her rescue. Cat oohed and aahed a lot, Ray smiled, and Vic blushed.

When she was finished, Cat rolled over and kicked her feet up in excitement. "Its true love, love at first sight, and everything in between." She said happily.

"What is she talking about?" Vic asked Ray.

Ray smiled. "She's telling you it's meant to be, in her own way."

Vic smiled at Cat then. "I'm already in love with the boy, so I hope you're right."

Cat laughed. "Of course I am." She said. "So, how was the kiss?"

Vic blushed and recounted it to an entranced Cat. Ray smiled as Vic's radiance while she recounted her tale. It was good to see someone light up like Vic was, she didn't see it often with her and Cat's life, and to see Cat lighting up just by listening, it was even more amazing.

Finally Vic breathed in a sigh of breath. "Now that you two know _everything_ about me, your turn."

Cat looked at Ray, who looked at Vic thoroughly for a moment. "We are going to trust you with a secret that few know." She said, she wasn't going to tell her the impossible stuff, just the important stuff, and Cat would go along with it, because it was Cat.

Vic nodded.

Ray sighed. "Ok, so Cat and I don't have the best parent's in the world." She told the girl. "I don't exactly like getting into it, but suffice it to say that, until about seventeen hours ago, we didn't even know magic actually existed."

Vic gapped. "Wow, how's that possible?"

Ray shrugged. "Honestly, we just kind of brushed it all off as miracles and coincidences."

Vic nodded.

"But our parents both took off, not at the same time, but within a few weeks of one another-" She paused a minute. Technically, each parent had left a week before _their_ kid had turned sixteen, odd. "And we were left alone." She continued. "Then this man, we don't know who it was, suddenly turned up and burst into the house, pointing a wand at us."

Cat bit her lip at this part, remembering the pain. Ray didn't go into that part; she didn't think Cat could handle it, so she decided just to skip over it.

"And then I closed my eyes, grabbed hold of Cat, and wished myself to a safe place, where I landed at Hogwarts with Cat." She finished with a shrug.

Vic stared, eyes wide, mouth open.

"They said it was apparation, because Ray was so scared." Cat said.

Vic nodded. "But across an _ocean_, and with no previous knowledge or practice." She said finally. "That's pretty powerful."

Ray shrugged. "That's our story, and no one but Harry and McGonagall know everything, and honestly, you probably now know more than they do."

"Oh, and Dumbledore's portrait knows too." Cat reminded Ray, who nodded.

Vic smiled. "So are you going to be in sixth year classes then?" She asked, a bit confused about what would happen there.

Ray and Cat nodded, Ray pulling a book out of her pocket, which instantly enlarged. _Thanks' Warren._ She said silently, handing it to Vic. "Hermione Weasley gave me this. I've been reading it, and figured I could try them on the Hogwart's Express."

Vic nodded. "Hermione's brilliant, if she says this will catch you up, it will."

"Tristan also promised to help out." Cat told them, surprising Ray. "He said that the other three would as well."

"So, you really like Tristan?" Vic asked.

Cat shook her head rather quickly. "No, he's just..."

"He's really nice, and smart, and totally cute." Vic said, listing things as she counted them off on her hand. "Oh, and don't forget totally interested in you."

Cat gapped, before giving in. "How do you know?" She asked quickly, surprising Ray in her intensity.

Vic smiled. "Tristan, he's a loner." She explained. "Stay's away from girls mostly, doesn't like anyone in his personal space, and isn't a talker." She told Cat seriously. "I've _never_ seen him let a girl on his _precious broom_. Even when they actually had the nerve to ask, he'd explain politely that it wasn't safe and he couldn't risk them getting hurt." Vic snorted as though she knew it was complete BS. "Suddenly he's _willingly_ talking to a girl, actually _starting_ the conversation - yeah, Teddy told me all about your first meeting - and letting her on his broom, actually _asking her_. Of course he likes you, it's completely obvious."

Ray watched Cat light up as though it was Christmas, and she'd _actually_ received presents that year from someone _other_ than Ray. She was _really_ excited, and about a boy. That had _never_ happened. Cat had kept away from the opposite sex out of fear of her mother.

"What should I do?" Cat quickly asked, smile turning to a frown.

Vic laughed. "Girl, you're gorgeous, funny, smart, interesting, you don't have to _do_ anything."

"Well what's his interests?" She asked nervously, fiddling with her shirt.

Vic rolled her eyes. "Same as all the boys."

Cat gave her a _keep going_ look.

Vic laughed. "Girls, we have that covered, Quidditch, I'll teach you, and with Tristan, keeping decent grades so his parents don't murder him."

Cat smiled, but once again, it turned to a frown. "Well I'm a girl, I have Ray to keep me on track with decent grades, so that's covered, but I don't know _anything_ about Quidditch, heck, I only just learned to fly a broom."

Vic smiled. "Lucky you, Slytherin just lost their Seeker, and I'm pretty sure you have the speed to kick butt for try-outs, if I can get Harry, or maybe Ginny, to help us teach you."

Cat glanced at Ray in a pleading way.

Ray sighed. "I'm not in Slytherin." She told her best friend.

Vic smirked evilly. "Well, you see, we lost a Beater and a Chaser, and honestly I really think we could get you ready for Chaser by the time school starts, I mean, heck, you learned to fly in like an hour and Chaser's all coordination anyways."

Cat smiled while Ray rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said with an eye roll.

Cat jumped up from her prone position and began prancing around. Of course, she tripped herself and ended up on the floor once more. Ray and Vic laughed happily as they watched Cat sprawl out in contentment.


End file.
